


fallen angel

by person098



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/person098/pseuds/person098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A damaged child, a sickened man.  Can one officer change him and the world he lives in or will it all end in horror and despair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Often, even on the brightest of days in Down Town Tokyo the skies are grey and placed under a blanket of smog. The streets are unwashed and the buildings are crumbling. People up town only seem to care or notice when someone unwashed finds his or her way up into the "civilized" world. The police don't even care. They only get their hands dirty when it bothers up town and turn their nose in disgust when someone dares to utter a cry for help. Everyone knows to avoid the cops because, depending on his or her mood, he or she will either beat you to a pulp or make you their slave. While the days seem impossible, at least they end. The nights are another story all together.

Periodic screams from the un-careful and unmentionable moans from the lonely. Men wearing large coats meeting the weak were the street lights don't reach and others hiding in alleys, waiting for the unlucky. People down here know that you only go out, when it's dark, at your own risk and to ignore the new comers who are unaware and there for anyone to snatch up.

The day is cold and damp, with the promise of rain on the horizon. The streets are empty of cars but streaming with the unkempt workers of down town Tokyo. In the middle of it all stands a run down, dull looking building were a young man by the name of Yuugi Motou, only 16 years of age, other squatters and rats take shelter from the violence and debris that surrounds them. The building smells like old, motionless waters and might as well be with all the bugs and insects that inhabit it as well. The young and the old live together, fighting each other for what they own, never trusting anyone any father that he or she can throw them. Friends don't exist, only non-enemies.

Yuugi wakes in the middle of his nest of rags and merchandise, a hobo's paradise. He has the brains of a genius and the street smarts of the mafia. To his workers he's called the King of Games and they know not to mess with him unless they are completely positive that they'll beat him because he'll destroy them within a blink of an eye.

***

He started his climb to the top at age 12, parents dead and nobody caring enough to see if he was alive or dead.

Yuugi started out in the dark and clueless. The first alley he passed was the last one he saw that night. Hands grabbed him and, without warning, owned him. He started out broken and the slave to the gang called The Tormentors. The men didn't care about him and often left him scared and bloody after a few good bangs. After Yuugi was able to rap his head around the situation he soon saw the leader for what he was. A good for nothing, opportunistic brunette, by the name of Honda, who didn't care if his fellow members lived or died. One day, after a hard fuck, Honda fell asleep and Yuugi, taking out a metal object he had secreted away, bludgeoned him to an unrecognizable mess of meat, blood, and bones.

Yuugi emediately grabbed the gun he knew the former gang leader had stashed away and within seconds the sub leaders burst in wide eyed and yelling. Yuugi was able to get them to submit to him after a few rounds were fired into one a little too upset about the death of his leader and he soon became the leader of The Tormentors.

No, he didn't trust the others and, yes, he expected that any one of them would try to take his place if he wasn't careful. He barred himself away as he slept and stayed vigilant while he was awake. He did what was needed to be done and the others soon found themselves in better shape than they had ever been with Honda. It took some time but the members found that they respected their new leader and knew that they didn't want to get in his away because he would sooner end their life than ignore their problematic actions. As the years slowly passed by, Yuugi increased his hold of down town Tokyo and his fame spread so fast that no one dared to look him in the eye without permission. The beginning was rough but the outcome was worth it.

***

As the sun slowly rises above the buildings of down town Yuugi gets ready for another day in the underground.


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes onto the grey world I inhabit. The flies are buzzing and I hear a mouse scuffling across the floor. The boys are still sleeping in their "beds" and the look outs are talking amongst one another. I stretch to get the kinds out and hear a few pops as my wresting limbs awaken as well as I check to make sure that my gun is still in my position, which it is, 'good'.  
I stand and walk over to my second in command who's looking out of one of the dingy windows onto the awakening streets. He glances back and me and bows his head slightly, respectfully.  
"Anything of interest?" I ask him.  
"Not much sir, it's pretty quiet."  
"Have we heard anything about anyone?"  
He grimaces, "No...it has me worried."  
"Now Katsuya," I grin softly "haven't you ever heard the saying, no news is good news?"  
"Ya ya," he grins and shakes it off, "I know, I just don't like what's happened." I nod in understanding and agreement as I study the world outside the window as well.  
A few nights earlier a swat team had raided the Slither territory, killed over half the lackeys, imprisoned the rest, and put the leader on death row. Although the group was smaller than the Tormentors it was still shocking to find that one swat team could over power one of the tops in one night.  
***  
About an hour later the rest of my people wake up and begin the day. Shooing away hookers, snagging a bit of food from the local stores that are under our protection, and then walking out to take care of their tasks. Now, this group of people is a large one so there are a lot of jobs for them to do. I always take care to leave a reasonable number of them at base to watch for enemy gangs and people who think they're smart enough to steal from us without getting caught, I like those kinds of people the best. 'They scream the loudest as my knives slide through their flesh, like butter,' I smile. 'I hope someone tries today, I'm bored.'  
Then there are the collectors. We cover a lot of down town and so do a lot of outsiders. Most people aren't part of the top 3 and so, are easy money. If they don't pay for protection that's fine with me. I just have them messed with a little, and if that doesn't work, then I start taking their parents or children. Whichever they have, I'm not picky.  
After that, there comes the Daddies. I make sure that they treat their girls nice enough two keep them looking right and make sure that none of them start acting out on any of the girls when he's drunk, or something like that. I want my people to be treated right and won't take kindly to hearing that any of them are being messed with without a reasonable cause. 'I'm a decent man.'  
Then the dealers. I don't take any myself but I've found that there's a pretty good business opportunity in that area. The crack heads get their fix and my group gets a couple big ones. The money here is what get us all our deadly, fun toys. 'As I hinted before, I like my knives. they create such a beautiful color on the skin and cause people to make the most thrilling noises.'  
The rest of the group do a couple different odd jobs here and there but the only people I really pay attention to are my heads. Katsuya's my second and takes care of the small things that occur in the family. He does a pretty good job and only disturbs me when something's serious.  
Next are my eyes and ears. Anzu takes to the streets, wearing one of the 'girls' outfits, and keeps an eye out for any police that may be sniffing around. Sugoroku, the oldest of the group, sits near the Dragons in a ratty, moth eaten cloak and plays the part of the old blind guy as he keeps an eye out for any possible trouble that might arise. The last few people are a couple of nut cases but they get their jobs done. Bakura's in charge of the collectors and keeps watches over base with the rest of the home bound. Lastly, Malik keeps an eye on our supply, whether it be food, toys, cash, or whatever we have hanging around. He also takes charge of the lackeys whenever one of the two other tops want a brawl. I like the way he can lash out at people and admire his fighting whenever someone rubs him the wrong way, but I have Katsuya keep an eye on him just in case.  
***  
After the day starts and the family goes out to work the day I call the leaders in for a discussion on the recent threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment :*


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck you do that for," yells Malik as he wacks Bakura in the gut with his rod.

"OW!  You behemoth.  Maybe if you watched where you were going you wouldn't be falling into people's fists".  Growled Bakura as he massaged his middle.

"Palls, palls.  Break up the love fest".  I smirked as I watched my boys waking up.

The two glared at their leader but soon changed their expressions to sarcastic smirks as they walked towards the other two.

"The only lovebirds around here are you, sir, and that Anzu girl" Bakura dared.  I fixed him with an unamused stare that dared him to continue the topic.  Bakura simply grinned and nodded his head in submission.  Everyone on the top knew how Anzu seemed to always throw herself on me even though I never failed to have some fun and watch her fall flat on her face.  Luckily for her, I found her skills in the streets to be helpful and didn't feel that her actions were grievous enough to gift her with retaliation for her minor annoyances.

The topic was dropped and simple conversation started up as the day began.  The day workers left the base to start their rounds while the night ones slept on, occasionally shouting out profanity and throwing a number of items as noise began to fill the den.

Sugoroku and Anzu eventually found their way to the window the group was lazing around and found their spots within the group.

As Anzu walked up she nonchalantly strolled up to where I was relaxing against the wall, swaying her hips but wearing an expression seemingly of complete obliviousness.  "Good morning sir.  I hope you slept well last night.  It was quite chilly," she said on a sigh as she stood against the wall, her hip lightly touching my arm.

With one eyebrow slightly raised, I looked up at her but didn't react much otherwise.  "A body always keeps the flesh warm," not mentioning that the body was of a memory from my last present, a lackey who had used up a bit to much of his merchandise.  Watching as her brows slightly dipped with annoyance I brushed her aside as I walked towards a more secluded portion of the room, the rest of the group following.

*****

"Well boy, sir, all seemed normal with the Slithers.  Nothing out of the ordinary, when out of no where a wall of dogs in uniform came charging, armed and ready, letting loose on anyone they came across.  They even had three birds that rained bullets into the place".  Sugoroku shook his head in disbelief.  "I bolted.  Lucky I left with my life, I am."

I studied his face and nodded in acknowledgement, letting out a puff of air.

"I suppose those high nosed blokes are serious about their cleaning up of the gutters," mumbled Bakura, after cursing in frustration.

I glanced at him, but then went back to the conversation.  "Sugoroku, thank you for your information.  Spread the word that we need to increase our border patrol and send a few of our dealers around town without their merchandise for now.  We need a warning system".  I jerk my head away and he dips his into a quick bow before running off.

"Katsuya, let's not let this get out of hand.  Make sure that everything'swell.  You know what to do".  He nodded and left after giving me an exasperated smile.

"Well sir, this sounds like a hand full.  Why don't I just cash in a few clients and give Malik here a few more toys for the arsenal," Bakura asked, a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Sounds good.  Malik, get a few boys settled, we needed to be prepared for anything."

"Sir", questioned Anzu, "are we on high alert"?

I frowned and her comment but didn't let myself react otherwise.  "No, just a few extra precautions in case something does come knocking on our door".  She nodded and left as the meeting broke up.  Everyone going were they were needed, feeling a cloud of darkness creeping above the Tormentors as they starting walking through limbo.

I didn't know what was going to happen next.  Would we suddenly have suits barging down our streets?  Were we even ready for that sort of attack, or cave in like the Slithers?  I muddled through these questions as I headed towards my office, getting ready for the day to come.  We couldn't let ourselves be stopped by a threat, no matter how unbending that threat seemed to be.  We had our lives to live and a business to continue.  It has been a life I have made for myself and I am not willing to give it away.

Looking out a window at my land, I felt a deep determination to keep what was mine and not let some goody two shoed good for nothings throw me back on the bottom of the heap.  I am The King of Games for christ sakes.  I will outmaneuver any foe until they drag out my last dieing breath.

Picking up my cell, calling the top.  Ra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all  
> I'm sorry about how long it's been since I've last written.  So many crazy things happened but I will try to continue this story.  I have some ideas of were it will go but would love any ideas anyone has.  Hopefully I will be able to write more on this.  It will probably be less than ten chapters since I do have such a hard time finding time to write.  For those interested in my other YuGiOh chapter story, I am thinking about giving it to another writer.  Anyone interested should message me about it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this latest instalment.  
> Please comment


	4. Chapter 4

*ring*....*ring*....

"Yes?"

"Dartz, I need to speak with you."

"What a coincidence, I don't need to speak with you," Dartz spoke hotly.

Rolling my eyes in annoyance I cast aside his comment and continue, "You know what happened to the Slithers. I was curious about how Ra was reacting."

"Quite indifferent. What, is the King of Games feeling less than adequate?" I can feel the sarcasm through the phone.

I walk towards my desk and take out one of my toys. Just holding it helps me stay calm. "Not quite. However, whatever the situation may be, are you not concerned that the Slithers were taken out so quickly? Do you feel as though your ivory tower is that much stronger than theirs?"

"Of course, not too many organizations are left in Tokyo, otherwise the Slithers would not have been third in line. By the way Yuugi, have the Tormentors truly fallen so low as to be considered similar to that of the Slithers?"  
'THUMP'

I throw the dagger into the opposite wall, seething within. "We've won more than one battle against your men. If we were so similar in strength to them as you would like to believe then what does that say about you?"

Without so much as a pause, "Superior to you even when you have luck on your side. Yuugi, I truly must be going. You see, some of us have an empire to run." He hangs up the phone causing me to slam the phone on the desk. What a frustration. Dartz is such an arrogant bastard, but I can't lie. Ra is the most powerful gang in Tokyo and, if anyone can, they definitely have the power demolish the police if they so chose to.

Leaving the knife in the wall, I walk out of my office. A boy in his late teens walks by, "You, find Katsuya and tell him to meet me upstairs in two hours."  
The boy goes ramrod straight at being spoken to by me and does a quick bow. "Yes Sir, right away Sir." He backs away for a moment and then walks briskly out of the room. 'Sweet kid', I slouch as my temper falls to a simmer. Yes, going upstairs may just be what I need.

**********

Opening the door to the top floor I instantly come across the smell of dried blood and the sound of moaning men and women. Grabbing a few of my toys from a nearby chest I study today's inmates.

Not feeling too malicious today I decide to spare the woman whose family had decided they would rather not see her than pay a few bucks for our kindness. I come to the cage were our newest inmate is hanging off the ceiling by his wrists. "Perfect". Malik had found this one trying to keep some of his merchandise for himself. Sadly for him, he had not been smart enough to accumulate the his dues and now he was here for my enjoyment. "hhmmm" I watch as he startles into attention as the hinges of the door squeak in protest. Looking in my directions I watch as his eyes go wide and his chest stops moving. I grin at the effect my mere presence means to him, then I begin to walk around the cell just so that I may get his heart that much more agitated.

Finally, I stop behind him and take out the gag that had kept him from making a fuss for the rest of the inmates.

"Please Sir, please. I'm so sorry Sir, I..."

"Shhhh," I gently slide a dagger along his spine, instantly silencing his begging. "Now Keith. We need to be quiet. I don't want to hear any words from you today and promise you I may just," I press the knife into his spine until a single drop of blood spread across it, "accidentally lose focus and do something drastic. Do you understand?" He shakes his head yes as I watch a shudder go across his body.

Settling into this bit of fun I loosen my shoulder muscles and begin to study his skin covered muscles. Wondering exactly what pattern I may be able to give him in two hours.

**************

By the time that I hear the nock of the cell door I am putting the finishing touches into my mosaic. Such a pretty picture really. I had carved along his front's muscles and had then worked on creating texture within the skin. The divots gave an abstract interpretation of chains and would stay for whomever may wish to look upon them for inspiration. Keith had stops screaming some time earlier, passing out from the pain. I ignored him, so engrossed in my masterpiece I had barely been paying attention to his screams of agony.

Pulling out a cloth from my waistband I begin to clean off one of my smaller knifes and turn towards Katsuya who was patiently waiting while wearing a slightly unnerved but amused smile. "Good afternoon Katsuya, I hope that everything's well and good."

"Yes sir, nothing abnormal and the day is going smoothly."

"Good, good. I wished to know if Ra has shown any signs of reaction towards the Slithers. They are definitely talking like they're untouchable, although what else is new."

"I've been hearing that they doubled their base patrol and only have the bare bones of their operations working outside." He grins sarcastically, "looks like something's got them skittish."

I bark out a laugh, "I doubt you would have kept your tongue if they were to hear you speak thusly." I pat him on the shoulder as I walk out of the cage, closing the door behind me. "Thanks, looks like things are serious if Ra is nervous."

"Yes, we should stay on our toes." Katsuya grumbles in annoyance and worry.

"Agreed, we should watch our backs. We're all we have to protect ourselves....Inform me if anything reaches the gossip."

He nods and walks back down the stairs. After watching him disappear I walk towards a nearby sink and slowly clean off my paint from my tools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all  
> Hope you liked this latest chapter. It was just something that I thought would be an interesting addition to the story. Other things to come.  
> Have some plans for this story but am also curious about anyone else's ideas for its future.

**Author's Note:**

> comment please XP


End file.
